


Pears

by ProwlingAlone



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Comedy, F/M, It can be any Doctor, Kisses from Rose Tyler, Oneshot, Pears, The Doctor hates pears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingAlone/pseuds/ProwlingAlone
Summary: The Doctor hates pears.Or alternatively, Jack Harkness loses a bet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who or anything else (only this story).
> 
> I'm sleepy.

It was a normal day in the TARDIS…until Jack plonked a pear in front of the Doctor and told him to eat it. The Doctor stared at Jack, incredulous. Did Jack expect him to…consume this, this- He cut that train of thought before it could get anywhere. Jack raised an eyebrow, challenging him. So, the Doctor chose the only solution. He scrambled out of his seat and got as far away as the fruit as possible.  

“GET THAT ABOMINATION AWAY FROM ME!”

“C’mon, just one bite. It’s just one tiny bite.” At that the Doctor gave Jack another look.

“You know I don’t eat pears! They’re horrible and the taste doesn’t go away for days!” The green goblin innocently sat there.

“Please? For me?” Jack battered his eyelashes.

“Especially not for you!” The Doctor countered with and crossed his arms.

“…I won’t flirt for…a, a day.”

“Forever.”

“Doctor, I think I’m allergic to not flirting- I need it to survive!”

“Then no. No deal.”

“Fine.”

* * *

 

 

It was Rose’s turn now. She popped a small slice of pear in her mouth, sauntered up to the Doctor, grabbed the lapels of his coat and snogged him. During the kiss (all sneaky-sneaky shoving the hated fruit down the Doctor’s throat. Coughing, he pushed her away. How could she? Rose had betrayed him! But when Rose flashed the Doctor another tongue-tipped smile, he found that he could forgive her.

 

* * *

 

“I won the bet.”

“That's cheating!”  

 "You never specified~" 

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a prompt from http://dwprompts.tumblr.com/  
> The prompt was: Rose feeds the Doctor pears.  
> I took some liberties. :)


End file.
